Un mundo menos peor
by Sheila Ruiz
Summary: Oneshotsongfic. Algo así como un adelanto. Es RwHG aunque esta bastante lejos del romanticismo. Aviso: otro fic en medio del caos de una nueva guerra. Es de suponer


**¡Hola¡Volví! En el supuesto e improbable caso de que alguien me conociera.**

**Ruido de grillos.**

**Ok, yo soy Sheila Bueno, seguramente eso ya lo saben por el apartado "by" al lado del título… Desde ya les digo que tengo síndrome de Gollum. Y quizás entre los desprevenidos que han caído en este símil fic haya alguien que sepa siquiera lo que es "El regalo", mi primer y larguisímo fic de Harry. El caso es que muy dentro de mí tengo algo de directora de cine y este oneshot/songfic. Podemos seguir aplicándole muchas etiquetas más. Viene a ser algo así como un trailer de la continuación de "El regalo"**

**Una vez asustados los potenciales lectores, paso a informar que la canción es "Un mundo mejor" y no me pertenece, como tampoco los personajes de HP, sino a La Oreja de Van Gogh.**

**_Un mundo menos peor_**

**__**

**_"El tiempo ha pintado las calles del mismo color."_**

¡Qué pesadez, Dios mío! Debo dar una terrible apariencia de atontado así, inmóvil y mirando fijamente el vacío. Me extraña que nadie me haya querido llevar a San Mungo creyéndome atacado… ¿Qué hora será¡Qué oscuro esta todo¡Y qué frío¿Qué¿De pronto esto, tu realidad desde hace más de tres años, se te empieza hacer extraña? La oscuridad, la humedad y el frío (y otras cosas más…) son la regla desde hace mucho tiempo… yo te dire lo que es extraño… que tú… la persona más insegura de toda tu… de todo tu entorno… este ocupando este puesto.

**_"Y tú te defiendes del hambre con una sonrisa y amor."_**

-¡Lumos!- Si, vamos, huyan ustedes que pueden hacerlo… Arañas… Me siguen provocando un repulsivo asco… pero aprendes a manejar el miedo. De un tiempo a esta parte el miedo se ha convertido en mi única compañía… eso, y como ya dije, la oscuridad, el frío…

**_"Las casas parecen que miran pidiendo perdón."_**

Aquí vamos… -¡Nox!- Como puede ser que todavía, después de tanto tiempo… aún experimente un cosquilleo intenso en la boca del contraído estómago… y un mareo tremendo al ver que he salido indemne al levantarme lentamente en la oscuridad y abandonar momentáneamente la seguridad de la barricada.

Nada nuevo.

**_"Y todo comienza a bailar cuando ya no vigila el sol." _**

Esta todo absolutamente destruido. Bueno, se supone que eso hace la guerra ¿No? Destruir cosas: casas, familias, edificios, personas… Si lo sabré yo. Si lo sabremos nosotros.

Más allá, en la oscuridad, distinguo a mis compañeros, en más de un sentido, todos vestidos de negro. Todos con sus ojos insonmemente abiertos, brillando en la oscuridad. A dos, tres, quizás algunos más, demasiados, los conozco desde nuestra adolescencia… tan lejana en el recuerdo y tan cercana, aquí, en el tiempo. Un par de metros más allá, el puesto vacío de Neville (ojalá se recupere pronto). Y más adelante distingo a Seamus, feroz e indiferente a todo desde que se llevaron a Dean.

**_"Quiero escuchar tu voz, cantando en un mundo mejor."_**

¿Y yo¿Qué decir de mí? Si es que hay algún mí… ahora solo tengo la certeza de ellos dos... lo único que me ha quedado… ¿Qué más da no saber siquiera quién soy? Soy un muchacho de ni siquiera 25 años que ha visto toda su familia derrumbarse, toda su vida, todo su mundo… todo lo que era. Un día tenía una vida perfectamente normal… y al siguiente me obligaban a dejar mi mundo, mi entorno… al momento siguiente pierdo mi identidad (o casi). Y luego, en un solo día, me acomodan en una nueva vida y me imponen una carga que no sé siquiera como manejar.

**_"Quiero encontrarte a ti. Sonriendo a la vida, sino te sonríe ella a ti." _**

Aunque a la vez les agradezco. Ellos me obligan a vivir. Por ellos estoy aquí. Cierto es que ya había pensado unirme a la resistencia. (Oh, sí. Mi uní cuando aún era algo voluntario y no una obligación. Casi como en un gobierno fascista. Que se supone es lo que combatimos.) Pero me decidí cuando la vi. Parecía tan desolada, lo acuno entre sus brazos para transmitirle una calma que saca sabe Dios de donde, y luego me miro. Me dijo: - ¿Qué haremos con él, Ron? Mira el mundo que le damos, no soporto la idea de que aprenda a vivir en un mundo así.- Y esas palabras me devolvieron la vida. Me había llamado y yo le estaba respondiendo. Mucha gente había pronunciado esas tres letras R-O-N, hasta el hartazgo y con diferentes tonos, pero nunca cobraron tanto significado como cuando lo hizo ella.

**_"Dime, niña de ojos tristes. Recuerdas aquel viejo barco que tanto quisiste. Donde tu y el mar, hablabais de libertad."_**

La oí y supe que eso era yo: Ron. Un año había pasado desde la última vez que la había oído llamarme así. Un año en el que me pregunte constante quién era, que hacía, que iba a hacer. Un año en el que comprobé que todo los galleons que podía desear no servían para nada. Solo Erú sabe en que lugares me desperte luego de noches de copas y como no me ha pasado nada. Así que la siguiente Navidad me presente en la Madriguera. Fui una bomba tremenda para mis ya devastados padres. Nos reconciliamos y empecé a volver frecuentemente a La Madriguera… mi vida fue recuperando sentido poco a poco. Aunque me faltaban ellos dos… Harry y Hermione… él era imposible de recuperar… al menos eso siempre se nos ha dado por pensar… Pero ella… la extrañaba y estaba dispuesto a ceder para recuperarla… y en eso debo admitir que me ayudo mi adorada hermana Ginny… aunque a que precio, Dios. A veces me pregunto si fue lo mejor… si no hubiera sido preferible… Pero como dije, por ellos estoy aquí.

**_"De una escalera a la Luna, quizás. De un mundo que no deje nunca de hacernos soñar."_**

Nos lo pusieron en los brazos. Y yo estuve completamente de acuerdo con ella. No podíamos dejar que creciera rodeado de miedo y caos. Aún recuerdo la expresión de su cara cuando se lo dije. Me miro incrédula y comenzó con una larguisima lista de obstáculos a mis planes. Empezando por el peligro y terminando por argumentos a favor de la no violencia, aunque se que ella los sabía absurdos en tal circunstancia. Recuerdo que fue una de las pocas veces que tuve la última palabra en alguna de nuestras frecuentes discusiones - Si no fuera por él, tú también te unirías a la resistencia.- le dije. Se mordió los labios, como cuando busca algún argumento para una discusión que sabe perdida. Y calló.

**_"Los coches se arrastran dejando detrás un olor."_**

- Esta bien. Hazlo. Es tu vida, después de todo. Pero recuerda que ahora no vives solo y otros dependen de ti.- eso último le costo decirlo y supongo que hubiera preferido invadir sola el campo enemigo antes que admitir su dependencia.

**_"Que ahoga a turistas sin alma bebiendo en sus vasos de ron."_**

- ¿Entiendes por qué lo hago¿Verdad?-

- Supongo… porque no soportas estar aquí encerrado y en ascuas. Y no te culpo. Yo tampoco… pero no puedo hacer otra cosa.- admitió con pesar.

- No, quizás un poco sí, pero… Lo hago por él. Para acabar con esto antes de que esto acabe con nosotros… -

- Ron, esto ya ha acabado con nosotros… ¿Recuerdas lo unidos que éramos¿Recuerdas todos esos momentos en lo que sentía que estaba con mi propia familia?- empezó a llorar. Fue sin querer, pero las lágrimas eran demasiado para contenerlas.- Y ahora quedamos solo nosotros. Es demasiado.-

**_"Un niño pregunta si la libertad es así….."_**

- No, por favor. No llores.- la abrace con fuerza.- Si tú lloras… eso quiere decir que no hay forma de… Y la hay. No han acabado con nosotros aún, ahora lo tenemos a Julián y es por él que no estamos acabados. ¿De acuerdo?- Ella me miro, aún llorosa y asintió.

- Cuídate mucho. Por favor. No nos dejes más incompletos de lo que estamos.-

Ahora ella esta allá abajo. Que es casi igual a acá arriba. Frío, oscuridad, humedad, miedo. En realidad, en todos lados es igual. ¿Por qué, Erú? Él no tiene la culpa de nada, nadie tiene la culpa de esto, y todos estamos sufriendo. Aún más él y todos sus amiguitos… son inocentes… son pequeños… ¿Por qué les toca esto¿Por qué les toca aprender a vivir así? Necesita verdor, sol, aire limpio, libertad, no esa noche eterna. ¿Y ella? No es culpable de nada… no eligió nacer en una familia muggle… ¿Qué ha hecho para ser castigada? Nada y sin embargo… allí esta… ¿Qué paso con nuestras vidas? Ya hace mucho se han derrumbado… hace mucho nuestros sueños quedaron sepultados con todos ellos… Erú, Dios todopoderoso y único: dale fuerzas, por ella y por Julián. Que lo guarde, que guarde bien su secreto. Hasta que sea capaz de comprenderlo plenamente.

Tenían razón Dumbledore y Harry.

Maldito sea el amor.

**_"…Y suena una vieja habanera que le cuenta un cuento sin fin."_**

¡Mierda! Me duele todo. ¿Cómo puedo quedarme dormida así¿Qué hora será¿Cuánto habré dormido? -¡Lumos!- ¿Las 10 de la noche? Qué tarde… y que temprano. Ya no debe de haber comida… - ¡Julián¿Dónde estás?- espero que haya comido, aunque puede prescindir de muchas cosas, jamás ha pasado por alto una comida, bien se cuida de ello. -¿Dónde estás?- Tendré que buscarlo. Debe de estar jugando por allí. Ojalá no este muy lejos. Es peligroso. - ¡Julián!-

**_"Quiero escuchar tu voz, cantando en un mundo mejor."_**

- Aquí estoy tía.- oyó una vocecita a la altura de mis rodillas. - ¿Qué tienes¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy pálida y tiemblas.-

- Nada.- lo tomo en brazos y compruebo que efectivamente las fuerzas me están fallando.- Es muy tarde. Es hora de dormir.- el pequeño observa el reloj en mi muñeca y frunce el ceño.

- Si tú lo dices.-

- ¿Comiste?-

- Sí, fui con los demás niños. ¿Y tú, tía¿Comiste?-

- Sí.- miento. ¿Para qué comer? No tengo hambre ni ganas. La comida no sobra.

- ¿Vas a quedarte a dormir conmigo hoy?- me pregunta ingenuamente. Una cama; otro de los lujos que no puedo darme. Tampoco la usaría.

- Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos… pero quizás sí. Luego.- vaya, la segunda mentira en cinco minutos. Nada mal para una sabelotodo moralista¿no?

**_"Quiero encontrarte a ti, sonriendo a la vida. Sino te sonrie ella a ti."_**

- Buenas noches.- le digo al detenernos frente al vagón que se usa como dormitorio de los niños. (Uno de tantos, en realidad.) No sé si quiera porque le digo eso. Ninguna noche puede ser buena en este lugar. Hay una sola, perpetua y unánime noche y definitivamente no es buena: oyendo las goteras, las ratas, los insectos, el frío y a veces una correntada de miedo y lucha que escurren desde arriba.

- No te vayas, tía. Llevame contigo. No quiero dormir aún.- Puedo percibir que tiene miedo ¿Qué clase de 'madre' (aunque Ron insista siempre en que no somos sus padres.) sería si no lo supiera?

- ¿Qué pasa, Julián? Vamos, es tarde y tengo que hacer. Meteté a la cama y te dormiras enseguida.-

**_"Dime, niña de ojos tristes, recuerdas aquel viejo barco que tanto quisiste."_**

- Me da mucho miedo cuando te vas y me dejas. ¿Y sin un día no vuelves? No quiero que te pase nada.- y rompe a llorar. Con ese llanto silencioso y escandalosamente sincero que tienen los niños cuando le temen a algo que los adultos no comprenden.

- No va a pasarme nada.- me siento en el suelo y lo atraigo a mi falda. Le acaricio el cabello rojo fuego y lo acuno para tratar de calmarlo.

- ¿Por qué no?- me replica.

Me muerdo el labio inferior. Es cierto ¿Por qué no? Nadie tiene la vida comprada, más en estos tiempos,… y si mañana… todos nosotros… ¡No! Lo abrazo más fuerte, como si fuera un escudo contra mi propia oscuridad.

- Porque tengo que cuidarte… y aquellos que tenemos que cuidar a otros nunca nos pasa nada.-

**_"Donde tu y el mar, hablabais de libertad."_**

- Entonces… ¿Por qué murieron mis padres¿No se supone que ellos debían cuidarme¿Por qué lo hicieron¿Por qué nos dejaron?- levanta sus ojos grises, brillantes como luceros y me mira. Brillan intensamente en la oscuridad.

¡No Dios! Que no me pregunte esto ahora… ¿Qué puedo decirle? Años de estudio, pasar por todo lo que pase… no te prepara para enfrentar a un niño de tres años y explicarle la muerte, mucho menos la de sus propios padres… No puedo decírselo… Ron se enfadara conmigo… ¡Harry¡Por qué no estás aquí!

**_"De una escalera a la Luna, quizás. De un mundo que no deje nunca de hacernos soñar."_**

- Déjalo por ahora… te prometo que cuando cumplas los nueve lo sabrás.- le contestó. Sí, con esas respuestas que odiaba tremendamente cuando niña.

Él no insiste e incluso creo que lo prefiere así. Supongo que algo muy dentro de él le dice que la verdad puede ser peor que la incertidumbre. Es extraño, pero jamás me ha pedido salir a la superficie. Sabe que allí esta su tío, Ron, y sin embargo… lo he visto mirar fijamente la oscuridad infinita de estos pasillos subterráneos, tratando de dominar su miedo. Y sin embargo jamás me ha pedido ascender a la superficie. Parece saber que este mundo pequeño, ordenado y vigilado es mejor que lo que espere allí afuera.

**_"No digas nada. Solo es un ángel jugando a vivir."_**

- Tía Herms… Extraño mucho a tío Ron ¿Verdad que volverá¿Verdad que no le ha pasado nada?-

**_"Vuelve a sonreír. Por mí."_**

- Él esta bien. Volverá y nos contara esas grandes historias que tanto te gustan, de cuando tus padres jugaban quidditch e íbamos al secundario… quizás hasta consiga dulces… -

Veo sus ojos brillar con esperanza. Es raro, conozco muy bien los antecedentes de esos ojos, he visto reflejados en otros iguales (sus antecesores) la codicia, el odio, la malicia. Pero los de él son tan puros… y claro, como no serlos… solo tiene tres años.

**_"Por eso dime, niña de ojos tristes, recuerdas aquel viejo barco que tanto quisiste."_**

- Te bastara con saber que tus padres se amaron muchísimo… y que tu madre estaba loca de felicidad cuando te tuvo en sus brazos… los dos. Fueron muy felices al tenerte. Y tu tío y yo también te queremos muchísimo… -

- Hasta que tengan un preciosito hijito, un hermanito para mí.- me dice con total naturalidad. ¡Hay que ver las cosas que dice este chico¡Anda demasiado con Ron cuando él esta por aquí!

Gracias a Dios esta todo oscuro. Mi rostro bien podría servir de señal luminosa.

- Vamos, a dormir.- me levanto y le beso la frente.

- Adiós.- se despide. Pero inmediatamente se corrige.- Buenas noches, tía Herms.-

**_"Donde tú y el mar, hablabais de libertad."_**

- Buenas noches.- ahora al fin puedo ir atender mis asuntos. ¡Vaya, que asuntos! Empiezo a hacer lo de todas las noches. Doy vueltas entre los vagones de los niños; consuelo a algunos que lloran, busco a los encargados de otros. (Todos me conocen como la Srta. Hermione.) Voy a ayudar en el vagón de algunas pocas mujeres embarazadas (ninguna tenía la intención.), en el de los enfermos y en el de los ancianos. A veces, ya cerca de medianoche voy al comedor y ayudo a alimentar aquellos que acaban de abandonar las trincheras allá arriba y buscan algo que comer. Algunos días tengo algo que comer y otros no, pero no se siente casi por dentro, aunque cada día todos me dicen que me veo peor, excepto él, que casi no me ve y al que casi no veo.

Ahora que he cumplido con todo, me pongo a practicar mi pasatiempo. Esperar en las bocas de entrada noticias de lo que pasa allá afuera. Muchos han tratado de persuadirme e insisten en que estoy expuesta a ataques e infiltraciones, pero no me importa. Espero allí, una, dos, tres horas, hasta que me duermo en algún momento de esta imprecisa madrugada y me despiertan aquellos que han visto el amanecer en las destruidas calles de Londres.

**_"De una escalera a la Luna quizás. De un mundo que no deje nunca de hacernos soñar."_**

- Granger.- me sacuden por el hombro.- Mione. Despierta.- abro los ojos, pesadamente, el sueño aún me atrae poderosamente y no puedo resistirme. Siento como caigo de costado, sin poder mantenerme erguida y alguien me detiene. Parece él… pero…

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa¡¡Despierta!-

Oh, sí. El único insensible capaz de gritarme así es Ron.

- Tengo sueño.- replico y vuelvo a dejarme llevar.

- ¿Estás bien¿Estás enferma?- me pone bruscamente de pie, con facilidad.- ¡Oye, estas muy liviana y muy pálida¿Has estado comiendo¡Por supuesto que no¡Qué acabo por trastornársete el cerebro¡Accio!- Un termo muggle llego hasta nosotros y Ron me obligo a tragar una taza entera de su contenido.- ¡Bebe!-

Café. Maravilloso y sabroso café. Poco a poco vuelvo en mí y me siento mejor. Me separo, demostrándole que puedo pararme sola y hasta realmente me lo creo.

- ¿Estas mejor?- frunce el entrecejo.

- Nunca he estado mal.- miento. – Pero Julián sí. Te extraña y teme que te pase algo… bueno… quiero decir… yo también temo… tú entiendes.-

- Entiendo.-

- Hoy me ha preguntado por sus padres.- nos sentamos en un escalón y el bebe más café.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste?-

- Que le contaría todo cuando cumpliera 9 años.-

El levanta una ceja y me tiende otra taza llena.

- ¿Qué quieres con eso?-

- Ganar tiempo.-

El lo piensa un minuto y saca un cigarrillo. Antes de guardar el paquete me ofrece uno. Lo rechazo y me quedo viéndolo. A la luz del encendedor noto todas sus pecas y la curiosidad en sus ojos azules. Reacciono.

- No fumaras delante de mí. Y muchos menos de Julián.- le arrebato el cigarro y lo aplasto con el pie.- Quiero que tenga una figura masculina al menos, ya que no te puedo pedir un padre.-

- Recuerda que no somos sus padres. Además… ¿No te das cuenta que puedo sacar otro cigarrillo?-

- No lo creo. Dentro de esa cabezota, eres inteligente.-

- Entendí.- Ron alza las manos, desarmado. – Pero tú promete que comerás y te cuidarás. Julián necesita algo así como una madre.-

- Pensé que no era su madre.-

- Mione… sabes lo mucho que duele… no quiero que se acostumbre a una mentira… no somos sus padres. Además, mírame, soy un niño grande, un desastre como padre… en cambio tú… eres madura y responsable… cumplirás mejor como madre que yo como padre…-

- Nos lo dejaron a los dos. Los dos somos responsables por él.-

- Entonces yo dejare de fumar y tu deja la dieta.-

- Hecho.-

- Ahora yo voy a ir a buscar algo de comer y vendrás conmigo. ¿De acuerdo?-

- Ron… -

- ¿Dime?-

- Gracias.- lo abrazo con fuerza, poniéndome de puntillas. No sé que siente él. Pero yo estoy feliz. Feliz de que se preocupe por mí. Feliz de ser un nosotros de a tres.

- Por favor, cuídate mucho.- me dice, en el mismo abrazo. Como si no fuera él que esta arriesgado la vida, como si fuera yo.

- Tú también. No nos dejes solos.-

FIN

Bueno, tengan en cuenta que esto lo escribí casi de un tirón.

¡Al fin llegaron las vacaciones de invierno! Así que aprovecho a recuperar un poco mi vida y también a subir esto. Todo tiene su lado malo ¿no?

Si se están preguntando que tan dramática sea la historia que tengo en mente… ¡muchos más de lo aconsejable! Es que adoro las historias que te dejan ahí en shock, aunque lo mío solo llega a que al terminar de leer pienses en toda mi familia.

Seguir diciendo más sería emplear tonterías más obvias de las que vengo empleando desde el saludo… así que nada más.

¡Ah, sí¡¡Dejen Reviews!

****


End file.
